The Halloween party mystery
by XoChelseaAmberXo
Summary: There is this new Halloween party at school, and Phil and Keely are really excited. When they end up going, it just may turn out to be a nightmare. Filled with Drama, horror, comedy, and of course PHEELY! Written by two authors best friendswho use fanfic
1. Just the beginning

_**Chapter 1**_

"Did you hear about the Halloween party at school?" Phil asked as he shuffled the deck of cards.

"Yeah I did Phil; I said it over the announcements." Keely reminded him with a slightly contagious giggle.

"I…I knew that, I…I was just kidding." Phil said trying to cover up what he just said.

"Ok…right." Keely said giggling.

"Really, I was just kidding." Phil reassured her.

"Ok, whatever you say." Keely said as she tried to hold the laughter inside. "Are you going to deal the cards or not?"

"I'm workin' on it." Phil said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Well hurry up slo-mo!" Keely said watching him shuffle one card at a time. "Did anyone in 2121 shuffle cards?" Keely asked snatching the deck of cards from him.

"No, the WZRD did it for us." Phil said observing Keely shuffle the deck of cards.

"What, you've never seen someone shuffle?" Keely asked in disbelief.

"No, I haven't." Phil said.

"So I guess you've never played a game of cards before?" Keely assumed.

"I've played cards before." Phil defended himself. "We're not like monkeys, we're normal human beings." Phil once again defended himself as well as his family. "Now, I don't know about Pim."

Keely let out a little squeaky giggle as she dealt the cards."

"Whoever wins gets to choose each others costume for the dance." Phil offered making a bet.

"It's on now Diffy!" Keely said.

"Let's see your best Teslow!" Phil mocked.

"Listen you don't have to do this just to prove to me that you're normal." Keely paused. "I've known you for three years, I know you're crazy." Keely laughed.

"Oh it's on!" Phil said as he jumped up from the table and began tickling her vigorously.

"Mercy!" Keely shouted in between gasps of air.

"What was that?" Phil asked.

"Mercy!" Keely practically screamed as she panicked for air.

"Much better." Phil said as he helped her up off of the ground.

"I am so gonna beat you, and you're going to be wearing a prince costume to the dance!" Keely announced!

"Yeah right!" Phil argued. "You're going to be a hobo!"

"Bring it on!" Keely said sitting down at the table.

"It's on now!" Phil said picking up his cards.

Phil watched Keely make a rainbow of cards from one hand to another. As he kept observing he realized just how good Keely was.

XxxX

"I win!" Keely announced jumping up from the table. "Bring on the prince costume!"

"Oh no." Phil sighed as he sank as low as he possibly could in his seat.

Keely just rolled on the floor in fits of loud giggles, and started skipping around him singing _"Phil's going to be a pretty princy!"Over and over again._

"What did I get myself into?" Phil asked.

"Don't worry, you'll look VERY adorable, my princey!" Keely antagonized pinching his cheeks as she continued to laugh.

**Chelsea's Author Note**

**Hey everyone this is the first chapter of our Super Duper Special Pre- Written Halloween story. It is a story that Cammi and I have been working on for like ever and the last chapter will be posted on Halloween. **

**So get into the spooky mood and enjoy and follow this story, throughout all of October! I hope you loved this chapter 'cause there'll be more to come soon!**

**Love, **

**Chels!**

**Cammi's Author Note**

**Hey you guys! I know it's been a super long time since I've written my one and only story, but just can't get any ideas! Me n' Chels have been busy having soooo much fun having sleepover wars like every weekend (like tonight!) writing this story, and now, since Chels can't take it anymore lol, we r posting some of it! This story isn't _quite _prewritten yet, but it has the storyline n' all. I'm gonna shut up now, cuz I know y'all hate long authors notes (I just have so much 2 say!) but you better keep reading and reviewing so we can post agn soon – you haven't gotten 2 the bestest part yet-REVIEW PPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZ!**

**I think I got my point across….**

**Luv y'all! Cammi**


	2. Someone's outside

Keely's living room danced in blue and white lights from her TV. She was unable to sleep, as she was home alone, with her mom miles and miles away, on a business trip. Keely was doing homework-or, more like watching a movie, "Paranoia", with numerous sheets of paper scattered around the room and an open textbook lying forgotten on her lap.

According the summary on the back of the DVD, this movie was about a teenage girl, who was home alone, with her parents on their anniversary vacation, and was receiving bad signs of some unknown danger lurking around her house.

The movie was pretty boring for the first half; nothing scary had happened yet. She glanced at the clock, which read 11 p.m.

Her stomach growled. The kitchen never looked so far away, and sleepy eyes never felt so heavy. A snack could wait until…

The TV, which was set on a rather high volume, stopped, which might have woken her up. The electricity had gone off, not a good thing. Keely had minor paranoia of the dark. She looked up at the clock. She might have only slept for an hour or-

Did she just hear a soft, muffled thud outside? _No_, Keely thought, _I'm not gonna start panicking just because the lights went out….and the phones wouldn't work incase of an emergency…..and mom is several states away… and Phil is several blocks of running distance… _No sooner had she thought this than the lights came back on (yay!) Another light thud outside. She held her breath. Footsteps?

"Chill, Keely. Pull yourself together, because there is nothing outside, except for noisy squirrels dropping nuts everywhere, and crunchy leaves blowing in the wind. And I'm _just fine" _But Keely couldn't stop her voice from shaking a little, as she said this to herself.

She was certain she just heard something run along the side of her house, and another few thuds.

Every time she was home alone, she freaked out. She couldn't help but let the many nighttime noises get to her. Once she even called the police. It was extremely embarrassing to find out it was just a raccoon digging around in the trash.

She slowly walked to the front door. At first all she could see was the glare of her reflection. But, then, focusing her eyes on the darkness she saw

A masked figure standing less than a foot away from the door, peering inside the empty house!

She screamed, leaping back hard against the wall. She scrambled to the phone, and dialed Phil's cell number, which was a 911 to her, as fast as she could.

Outside she heard—"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world"—Phil's ring tone, followed by several hisses-

"Turn it off, turn it off!"

"Dude, you're gonna ruin it!"

"Shhh!"

Keely ripped open the front door, and sprinted into Phil, tackling him to the ground.

"PHIL DIFFY!" She screamed.

Some friends of Phil came out from hiding behind the bushes and trees, laughing. Keely had mercilessly knocked the wind out of Phil. After a few minutes he answered with a grin, "Just a little fun to get you in the mood for Halloween!" Keely only had just noticed her front yard had been transformed into a toilet paper wonderland. She playfully punched him in the arm. He nudged her back.

"Dang, Keely, you knocked the bajeebers out of me."

"Ugh, my back." Moaned Keely.

"Yeah, that was quite a beating you just gave yourself." My back hurts more though. You should be a quarterback.

"I think I can thank you for all that." Keely announced.

"Dude Keely, we got you good," Said Brian, one of Phil's friends.

"For the kazillionth time, don't call me dude. I'll get you back for this one of these days." She laughed. "But, I have to say, I am relieved it was just you guys."

"Oh, shoot. I promised Mom I'd be home way earlier than this. See ya." Said Cory.

"Ditto. Night, dude." Said Brian to Phil, "Dudette." He said with a grin, nodding his head in Keely's direction. "Night." Said Phil.

"Phil, whose idea was this?"

"That would be mine."

"Phil, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Keely screamed.

"Now, don't start sounding like my mother. Speaking of her, I told her I was crashing here. I assume its ok with you if I invite myself over?" Phil said.

"You wrap my yard, scare me out of my mind, and then knock down my doors, assuming its all ok with me?"

"Yup."

"Fine, only if you make me some chicken noodle soup."

Phil raised an eyebrow at her, "Dinner's ready when the fire alarm goes off."

"Uh, on second thought, maybe just a PB&J would be safer." Keely said.

"That works."

After nearly an hour's wait, Phil finally waltzed into the room with his masterpiece.

"What happened?" Keely asked. "You forget how to use a spoon?"

"Hey be nice, I still haven't given you your sandwich yet. Phil said. "This beauty is made to perfection."

"Ok, ok just gimme it already!"

When her meal was no more than half way to her mouth, Phil said. "You gonna share?"

"Of course." She sighed. "Oh, I almost forgot, I rented paranoia." "Ever heard of it?"

"Yeah, I saw that." Phil said. "It was really lame to be honest.

"The main character has no common sense, and the psycho stalker guy looks plastic." Phil said. "And…the plotline is pointless."

"Let's watch it anyway!" Keely announced. "I love cheesy horror movies!"

**Hope you enjoyed our second chapter. We had so much fun writing it. We'll have another chapter up soon. So go review! We're waiting! Go review!**

**If you review now, we'll update faster!**

**Luv you all,**

**Chelsea and Cammi!**


	3. Authors noteplz read

Hey Everyone,

We're extremely sorry it's taking so long to get the next chapter up. You see it's written 'n all, but we wrote it at Cammi's house on her computer that doesn't have internet. So we have to print it and type it on the computer that has internet. So we may not get it up until a few days. But, we're working on it. Cammi has a lot of homework this weekend so we'll have to get it up over the week. Sorry for the wait and we may not reach our deadline of getting the last chapter on Halloween…sorry. Anyway please keep reading the story. And we'll update as soon as we can!!!

Thanks

Chelsea and Cammi


	4. Phil, you've done it again

"Should we start from the beginning? I got like halfway through." Keely said plopping down on the couch.

"No way, the beginning is boring." Phil stated.

"Whatever you say." Keely said rolling her eyes.

In the movie, the main character, "Hayden," had been on IM late at night, and all of her 7 friends that were on-line logged off in the same split second. She kept getting strange phone calls, and she was even stupid enough to answer the door, at midnight, after all of that. But, there was no one at the door, so she closed it, but this time didn't lock it up again. And this stalker with an extremely cheesy make-up job keeps popping up everywhere. So, of course like in every horror movie that has a closet available, Hayden hides in it, but finds this psycho and runs out.

"Oh shoot!" Phil said looking down at his shirt. "Stupid Jelly!"

"Smooth." Keely giggled.

"I'll be right back." Phil said getting up.

Back to the movie-

"So then after 15 minutes of not seeing him at all, she decides that everything she just saw wasn't real. She turns the TV back on, but keeps hearing strange noises and goes to investigate and find what the strange noise was, and finds her boyfriend dead on the side of her bed. So then she decides that everything she saw before must've been real, and is searching the house. The music started to get more suspenseful.

Keely's cell phone then rang, causing her to jump nearly a foot into the air. Phil came in the room, cracking up.

"Phil! That was so not cool." Keely said. "Haven't you caused enough panic for one night?"

Phil, who was breathless from laughing, gasped, "You should've seen your face!"

"Actually, here I'll dhow you!" Still laughing, he managed to hold out his camera phone, displaying a million dollar photo of her with her eyebrows up, shoulders back, mouth open, all hovering above the couch.

She was struggling to keep a straight face, with Phil taunting her to laugh, and she eventually broke into furious fits of giggles.

Everybody who has heard Keely laugh knows that her cute, snorty, giggle is very contagious.

And anyone who has heard Phil laugh his hardest knows that his weird cackle is hilarious. They weren't laughing about the picture anymore. Every once in a while during the night they would stop what they were saying, look at each other and know what the other was thinking about, and would start cracking up again.

**Ok Cammi faxed me this so I could re-type it and post it. You're in luck I have two more chapters coming up tonight! So I just have to re-type it. So Happy READING!**

**Chelsea and Cammi**


	5. Chrome pumpkins

Keely put the last tough to her special surprise for Phil. She backed away from the table and looked at her masterpiece. She mentally patted herself on her back and, before darting inside to call Phil.

After a few rings, Keely heard a familiar voice at the other end. "Hey Keel!"

"Phil get you butt over here right now!" Keely said jokingly.

"Why?" Phil asked.

"It's a surprise." Keely smiled. "Meet me at our spot in fifteen minutes." Keely said hanging up the receiver.

Phil rolled his eyes and grabbed her wallet, sticking it in his back pocket, changing his shirt.

'I know I shouldn't." Phil thought to himself. "It won't hurt to just sneak a _peak.'_

Phil thought, talking himself straight into it. Phil went over to his WZRD and looked up what his surprise was.

He saw everything from his surprise to, showing Keely, hoe excited she was.

He saw her running around decorating and setting up just a bit more. He decided since she was so excited, he wouldn't tell her that he snuck a glimpse at it.

'_I mean it was only a glimpse, right?'_

He ran downstairs and told his mom he was leaving and ran out the door with a smile plastered on his face.

Phil walked down the street, towards Keely's house. He heard some noises coming from the backyard, and he hopped the fence, finding Keely setting up, with her back facing him. He slowly snuck up behind her and put his hands on her shoulder, shaking her. "BOO!"

Keely let out a blood curdling scream as she jumped back. "That wasn't funny, Phil!"

"First you wrap my house, and then you scare me with calling me, now you sneak up on me. Do you have some sick pleasure of scaring me?" Keely asked jokingly.

"Yeah, I think I do…" Phil said as he laughed.

"What about meeting me in fifteen minutes at our spot?" Keely asked.

"I wanted to surprise you, since you surprised me." Phil said.

"Well this is suppose to be your surprise, but apparently you ruined it, already." Keely said walking over to the table using various hand gestures.

"Well, it did surprise me, are those real 21st century pumpkins." Phil asked picking up a pumpkin, observing it.

"Yeah they are, I can't believe you've never carved a pumpkin." Keely said. "Wait have you?"

"No…well, I've transposed an image off of the WZRD onto our chrome pumpkins." Phil said.

"Whoa, in the future, you have chrome pumpkins?"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." Phil said. "So let's get started, what do we do first?"

"Ok, you pick out a pattern, then you cut a hole in the top, clean it, and then you carve it."

"Sounds simple enough." Phil said picking up the design book.

After about 5 minutes of looking through, the book Phil and Keely finally settled on a pattern, and were ready to start cutting.

Keely picked up the carving knife and cut a perfect whole in the top of the pumpkin, Phil followed her lead.

After cutting a whole in the top, Phil found out exactly what was inside the pumpkin. "Yuck, what inside of this?" Phil asked.

"Seeds, silly." Keely said giggling.

Keely looked on the inside of her pumpkin and got an idea. She reached her hand into the insde of the pumpkin and grabbed a handful of seeds.

Keely walked slowly over to Phil with her hands behind her back.

Phil looked up at her and began observing her. "What do you have behind your back?" Phil asked.

Keely held out her hands modeling the seeds to him.

"Don't you dare." Phil said backing up into the table, falling over.

"Oh, I dare." Keely said. "This is payback." She said slinging the seeds at him.

Phil ran over towards his pumpkin and grabbed a handful and threw it at Keely.

Before they knew it they were in a huge pumpkin seed fight. After a few minutes of throwing seeds around, Keely observed her back yard.

It had been transformed into pumpkin seed world. Phil and Keely collapsed on the ground into fits of loud giggles, looking all around the backyard.

**Oki doki here is the next chapter! Please review! There is one more chapter coming up tonight! So keep reading and please please review!**


	6. Tapping on the window

Phil was jerked out of his pleasant sleep to someone tapping on his window and something that sounded like a whimper coming from the outside. He tried to remember his dream. "Oh yeah." Phil thought, as he remembered. It had been a great dream. More than great. He'd been dancing with Keely on a cloud shining in the moonlight, surrounded by ocean waves. She was wearing the most beautiful red dress flowing all around her, her chocolate brown eyes gazing passionately at him, as she confessed her true love for him.

'_Too good to be true. _'Thought Phil as he stumbled over to the window, to find Keely crying outside his window.

As soon as he opened it, she collapsed into his arms, sobbing into his white shirt that was becoming see-through.

He grabbed a tissue from the nightstand as he led her over to his bed, indicating for her to sit.

"What happened Keel?" Phil asked, in a confused tone of voice.

When she found her voice she replied, "M..Mom said we m…might have to move to C..Colorado. She invested too much money into houses that are difficult to sell. She said that P…Pickford isn't the place for r…real-estate. We need advertising, but we can't afford anything more than an add on a dumpster, behind a building. Keely stuttered.

"Phil, I can't leave, Pickford is my home, not Colorado."

Phil took her hand in his, and squeezed and said gently. "Keel, you and your mom will find a way, I know it. You'll be fine." Phil said as he forced a smile, but couldn't look into his eyes, for he too was crying.

"It's been so hard for her. How can I show her how disappointed I am, when all her life, she's only cared about me." She opened her mouth to say something, but changed her mind and closed it again. When she decided what to say, she said. "Phil, I thought about running away…She' struggling to support me. She needs to care more about herself. Do you think I should?" Keely asked.

"NO!" Phil said firmly. "Do you really want think she would start thinking more of herself if you were gone?" He asked.

"No…no you're right." Keely said.

"You need her, and she needs you, she's probably worried sick about you right now." Phil said. "Wanna call her?"

"Yeah, thanks Phil."

Phil tossed her his phone.

"Mom, it's me, I'm fine; I'm at Phil's…I'm coming home right now. I love you too. Bye"

She turned to him and said, "Oh, Phil, where would I be without you?" and she hugged him again, giving him a chance to wipe his eyes again. And when she closed the window and turned her back on him, she whispered to herself. "I love you too, Phil." And headed home through the night.

OK, that's the last chapter tonight. I hope you enjoyed it. Now it's your turn to hit that little button in the left low corner and review! So what are you wating for! Go review!

Thanks

Chelsea and cammi


	7. Pim, I need your help

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Turn it off!" Phil said, sleepily, rolling off the bed and blindly hitting his alarm to make it stop, identically to every morning.

As he was halfway downstairs, the phone rang.

"Who could be calling us at this time in the morning?" Phil heard his mother thinking out loud, while he was wondering the exact same thing. He crept back upstairs, and swiftly tiptoed down the hall, dodging every creak, which he knew by heart. He carefully picked up the phone, pressed the mute button and raised it slowly to his ear.

**Sorry! If we told you who was calling, and why, it wouldn't be a mystery.**

Phil backed up slowly into his room, but jumped when he heard a "YOW!" He spun around quickly to find Pim listening in on Phil's phone.

"What are you doing?" Phil hissed.

"What are _you _doing?" Pim asked as she tapped her foot on the hardwood floor.

"Well, it's sort of odd for this household to get a phone call at this time, ya know?" Phil said.

"Yeah, let alone get a phone call from anyone except little Miss Sunshine." Pim teased.

"Speaking of her, why was she here the other night?" Pim asked and she made direct eye contact with Phil.

"How'd you know she came over?" Phil asked.

"I have my sources, don't change the subject!" Pim said.

He told her all about what Keely had told him the other night, about possibly having to move to Colorado.

"You know what we're going to have to do, right?" Sighed Phil.

"No, no, no, no, no, no_ way. _I'm not going to just let Blondie get to the grand prize. What, do I look like some charity?" Pim asked.

Phil tried to persuade her, but he was gonna be late meeting Keely, to walk to school.

Eventually he gave up. He would just have to race Pim to the prize.

Pim and Phil jogged to the meeting spot, to find Keely in a mess. She had monstrous circles under her eyes, her hair was frizzy, she had no make-up on, and she was wearing a big T-shirt and shapeless jeans.

She just didn't look like a Keely anymore, the Keely who took the time to straighten or curl her hair every day, who protest against wearing anything other than bright, colorful clothes.

Phil and Pim didn't even know what to say to this girl they were staring at.

"You can just say it, you know. But what's the point of having a fashion reputation if you aren't even staying in this place for more than a month. Yeah, I'm moving to Colorado." She said in a hoarse voice. She bit her bottom lip hard, but couldn't keep a tear from rolling down her cheek.

They walked silently and very awkwardly to school with this stranger who was suppose to be Keely. Phil shot Pim eye bullets the whole way behind Keely's back, and Pim kept glancing around nervously until she finally mouthed to Phil. "Ok, ok, I'll help. You owe me big time."

**I hope you liked it. I don't think we'll be reaching our deadline of Halloween, because Cammi and I want to write the rest together and we're really busy all this week and next Monday my mom is going in for major surgery. So we'll try our hardest to make it, but if we don't please don't be upset. We're working really hard and on top of that I (Chelsea) have another story I am working on. So please review, if we get more then like two it may motivate us to go quicker, so please review!!! Anyway also please pray for my mom that everything goes ok!**

**Well thanks and please review,**

**Chelsea and Cammi**


	8. My corsage princess

Phil couldn't help fiddling with his Prince costume, as he observed himself in the mirror.

"A bet is a bet." He sighed as he picked up the corsage, he bought for Keely.

It looked exactly like the corsage Keely wore in his dream. It had a gorgeous red rose in the middle, with tiny white flower going around it, with a white ribbon attached to it.

He ran his fingers over it, silently wishing he was giving this to her as her boy friend and not just her _'friend'._

He wished they were going to the dance as a couple and after the Halloween party; he could give her, her first kiss.

Phil's thoughts were soon interrupted by his mother calling him from downstairs. "Phil! Keely's here!"

Phil grabbed the corsage and left his bedroom. He walked down the hall and just before he reached the top of the stairs, he stopped. "I'm not leaving this house looking like this!" Phil refused stubbornly.

"Phil, we made a deal!" Keely reminded. "Get down here!"

Phil stepped out from behind the corner and walked to the top of the stairs. After taking one look at Keely, he immediately became weak at the knees. She had on a gorgeous princess costume; her hair was set up in curls that bounced slightly when she would move. Her pink flowing dress rapped around her body, and she had on a pair of glass looking high heels, the kind that looked like it belonged to Cinderella.

Phil suddenly stopped thinking of how ridiculous he looked, according to Keely he looked adorable, but he just kept staring at Keely in awe.

Keely became slightly uncomfortable, with Phil staring at her and all, but she liked the attention.

"What, do I have something on my face?" Keely asked rubbing her cheek.

"No…No… you don't, you look absolutely beautiful." Phil said in a dazed voice.

Keely blushed. "I….I mean…uh." Phil stuttered.

"How about some pictures?" Mrs. Diffy interrupted.

Phil walked to the middle of the stairs, then stopped, he motion his hand through the air for Keely to come up to him. She followed his hand gesture and walked up, meeting him in the middle of the stairs.

Before they knew it Mrs. Diffy started snapping pictures here and there.

For what seemed to be a million pictures later, Phil had to finally restrain his mother.

"Mom, I think you should stop, the party starts in five minutes." Phil interrupted.

"C'mon Phil, just a few more." Mrs. Diffy whined.

Phil shot his mom a look and she knew it was time to stop. "Don't be home to late."

"We won't." Phil assured his mom.

Phil put his hand around Keely's waste and guided her to the front door, opening it.

"Phil, Keely wait!" Mrs. Diffy shouted.

"What?" Phil and Keely turned around.

Before they knew it Mrs. Diffy took one last picture.

Phil rolled his eyes and walked out the front door with Keely.

**Ok, it's short, but I liked it. I hope you did too. So, you know what to do now. REVIEW!!! Yay!!! I can't wait, seriously I can't!!! After a post a chapter I normally wait like 30 minutes and then run to the comp as fast as I can and look and see if I got any reviews. So please review, they like make my whole day! I love 'em!**

**Ok so please review and please no flames!!!**

**Luv ya lotzorz,**

**Chels**


	9. Apology

Oh wow! Sorry guy's we're not going to be bale to make our deadline of tomorrow (Halloween). We're really sorry. We had a sleepover on Friday night and tried to come up with something until like 3:00 Am. And we only got like half a page written. So we're working hard. We know exactly what we're going to make happen. Now it's the hard part, making it into the story. Well we're doing Halloween together tomorrow so maybe I can get her to come early and maybe we can at least get another chapter on Halloween up.

Well please keep reading the story

Luv,

Chelsea and Cammi


End file.
